


Cocktails and Explosives

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bots meet in a bar before the war, sparks ignigt before the bombs fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktails and Explosives

**Author's Note:**

> a rather extensive and detailed prompts form an anon Tumblr was the source of this.
> 
> didn't fit into my three paragraph rule for prompts cus i couldn't fit everything in!

“Hay… nice paint job you have there.” The small blue slender femm looked to were the voice had come from, a huge, thickly armoured green seeker a few seats beside her. He smiled warmly at her and she couldn’t help but return it. The atmosphere in the bar was pleasant and after a few Energon cocktails she was relaxed and buzzing. All this talk of possible war had driven her and a few friends out after work to try and forget the troubles of the world. He may be just the distraction she needed.   
“Your not so bad yourself.” She said, taking a sip of her bright orange drink.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. New to town?” He asked.  
“As it happens… yes.”  
“Ah, I see, you fancied a change in scenery?” The big mech questioned, he brow furrowed. “Why the frag you come here then? This place stinks, I should know, I’ve been here most of my life. I mean the nightlife is okay but…” He shrugged and pulled a face. The femm laughed and shook her helm.  
“No, I actually just moved here… for work.” She admitted.

“Oh really?” He now seemed intrigued and span in his stool to look at her better. “So what dose a beautiful frame like yours do for a living?”  
“Oh, not saying.” She pouted playfully, swishing the last of her drink.  
“wha, oh you can’t not tell me now! I’ll be thinking about it all night.”  
“No… you’ll just laugh.”  
“If I buy you a drink and promise not to laugh… will ya tell me?” Not one to turn down a free drink she giggled and nodded. The mech ordered two drinks and slid the bright pink cocktail towards the femm, it matched her pink highlights perfectly, she graciously came and took a seat next to him.

“I’m… a teacher.” She said finely. The seeker bit his lip plate.   
“Hummm.” He hummed, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. She wapped him on the arm playful.  
“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” she said giving him a mock scowl.  
“I didn’t!” He grinned, though the mirth was clear in his dark red optics. “So… what do you teach?” 

“I teach younglings.” She sighed, fiddling with the drink decoration. “You know, basic social ways and skills before they get their final upgrades.”  
“That sound… very fulfilling.” He said softly, she looked up and could see the sincerity in his optics.   
“Yeah… it is…” she nodded. “How about you?”

“Ah… sky enforcer… nothing so noble I’m afraid… I keep the riff raff outta the sky lanes.” He dark green mech shrugged.  
“A law officer.” She grinned, looking him up and down, admiring the sturdy frame. “Nice. You look like you can handle yourself.”  
“Thank you… I like to think I can take what ever comes my way, but right now, I can’t help but wonder,” he said leaning in a little closer. “Ya see, I never got the best education, as I said this place kinda stinks… so is there anything a stunningly gorgeous bot like you would be willing to teach a gear grinder like me?” She felt the wave of attraction in his EM filed, she couldn’t deny she felt it too. The blue femm was about to answer when his optics flicked to the sky, his face dropping as his brow plates drew in.

“What the pit is…,” he started, optics scanning the nearing light.  
“What is it?” She asked, trying to see what had him concerned.  
“I’m not sure… it’s just that they look like…” His optics suddenly widened and she could feel the sudden flash of panic in his EM field. “EVERYONE GET DOWN!” But his call came too late as the bomb fell not a few buildings away.

Without a seconded thought he scooped the femm up and shield her from the impact, her slender arms wrapping round him as the explosion ripped through the street, sending them flying, shattering structures and snuffing out lives. The large seeker managed to right himself, but he felt something hit is back and a sharp pain, he heard the femm cry out in his arms. He held her tighter to try and protect her further. 

When finely the chaos passed, the heavy jet looked up and uncurled form around the femm. There was total devastation around them. The cries of bots both injured and morning the dead. He looked down at the frame he held. She appeared unharmed though now dirty and scuffed form their rough landing, but her pretty face twisted in pain.

“Are you alright?” He asked, she shuddered.  
“Ugh… no… my-my hands.” He frowned, casting a look behind him. his engines stalled with what he saw. A massive sharp spike of metal debris had obviously flown straight for him, that must have been what had hit his back. But it had gone straight through her delicate hands, her servos had affectively stopped the shard form going to far, stopped them form piercing deep in his back… and he quickly realised it would of struck his spark had it not been slowed. She’d saved his life.

“Oh… sweetspark.” He cooed, holding her gently.  
“I’m… I’m alright… it just huts…” she whimpered.  
“We’ll get you to a medic. Their on their way.” He assured her, stroking her back soothingly. “I owe you another drink for saving my life.” He said, trying to lighten the mood a midst the devastation around them. She laughed despite the pain.  
“I think we’re even, you saved mine to.”   
“Fair enough… but… I would like to know the name of the femm that just save my aft.”  
“Arcee.” She smiled up at him. “You?” The Seeker brushed her helm gently.  
“Skyqwake. Pleasure to meet you sweetie…”


End file.
